


right there with you

by Nyxierose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: Or, people Octavia Blake loves.





	right there with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reysrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/gifts).



> There was a prompt, but... this kinda went its own direction and turned into whatever the hell it is here. I have so many feelings about the wasted potential of Octavia's ability to genuinely connect with other human beings, and this is a tribute to that. And also to my cat baby, who told me to do the thing.

_the lover._

He is home made flesh. Out of strange beginnings, you have become magnificent. A year ago, he saved your life and you saved his in return; now, you are something beyond words.

You balance each other more than you knew two people could. Lincoln is kind and gentle and good, and you are generally none of those things but he thinks you have the potential to be and he loves you regardless. His quiet determination and stubbornness are the best thing you have, and you know how lucky you are.

He is the one who holds you on the bad nights, and the one you calm down in return. You have both been through hell, and you are healing each other one long day at a time.

_the brother._

You know what people say about you. Even now that you’re not always in an environment where having a sibling is unusual and worth noting, there’s something uncanny about the dynamic you and your brother have. Perhaps too normal, perhaps not normal enough, you don’t know.

Even when you’re on opposite sides, you’re on the same side.

Bell is a jerk sometimes. You’ve learned that recently. But his heart is good - he damn well didn’t learn that from your mother, nor any other source he shared with you - and his intentions are even better. He just acts on them in questionable ways sometimes.

Just like you.

Mirror images, some have said. Different sides of a coin. Chaotic and dysfunctional and enmeshed. But love, always love.

Family isn’t as important as some people seem to think, but you’re committed to the one known relative you’ve got.

_the mentor._

Considering she tried to kill you twice before she even totally knew who you were, your relationship with Indra has progressed amazingly.

You suspect sometimes that you’re the daughter she wishes she had, more wired for battle than the one she’s actually got. (You’ve met Gaia a couple times, and the girl is one of the best messengers across the clans, but you suspect she’ll never wage war.) It was like a switch flipped and as soon as Indra realized your determination to survive, she saw how useful that could be to her. Not the best starting point, but it’s turned into something more than that.

She’s training you. For what purpose, you remain uncertain, but she trusts you. She is taking a hell of a risk on you, and you make it clear that you understand the weight of that. As long as she has plans for you, be they as a warrior in her tradition or something else entirely, you will gladly serve by her side.

_the father figure._

After the third time he patched up your wounds, you asked why he did so any he replied that he sees himself in you. In what way, you know better than to ask, but you appreciate the sentiment.

You of all people ought to hate Kane for his past sins against you, but you understand what it is to be damned for things you have since outgrown. He, too, is a pathway into a life you never thought you could have. He has faith in you and encourages your interest in learning about your own people, and he’s made offers of a place within the guard if you decide you want it. (You’ll never take it - he’s all but handpicked your brother as his successor for when he decides it’s time to fully pass on the mantle - but it’s a nice sentiment all the same.) He is the only person of your background who has not, at any point, made questionably appropriate comments about how you survived sixteen years undetected.

You wonder sometimes if there’s more to the connection than he’s willing to admit, but you’ll never ask. Where things are is good enough.

_the girl (and the lover, again, kinda)._

Niylah, they say her name is. A girl between worlds, a paragon of neutrality. And she’s beautiful.

You don’t know her yet, but you will. In the future, in a life you don’t know yet, you will take her into your bed. (Lincoln has already given you the option, told you he would be perfectly alright with you taking another lover if you desired as long as you told him first. You suspect he wants another person to handle the weight of your issues, and you think it’s a beautiful solution.) When the time comes, she will worship you and take you apart and it will be lovely.

But not yet. For now, you twirl your tongue around her name and keep your ears open for information about her background. It’s a nice thing to hope for.

_the fellow survivors._

You are not alone.

The little group of survivors, the ten out of the original one hundred plus Raven because she was around for so much of it even though she fell separately, is a beautifully chaotic family. You may not always like each other, but you love each other. The dynamics evolve constantly, shifting to accommodate outsider lovers as necessary (how easily they accepted Lincoln as an honorary member of the group once he made it clear he wasn’t going anywhere) and shifting around personality quirks and hangups. The others have never known this kind of family, and with them you suspect that the flux between you and Bellamy may not be that weird at all. Because you see it replicated in all the combinations, at all times, and it’s beautiful.

Someday, you think, all eleven of you are going to stand in the same battle. Until then, you wonder how in the world all of them tolerate you on a regular basis.

(Right - because no one else understands the carnage you’ve seen better than someone else who was right there with you.)


End file.
